Link: another adventure.
by AlwaysaPleasure
Summary: Summary? this is my first FanFic. i don't care if you review or not, but i hope you will. three chapters so far. it might be good. Link finds himself trapped in our world, and he finds someone there that's not far from his own predicament.
1. Leaving Hyrule

Link. Gone Now. Back Later.  
  
Chapt. One.  
  
Link lay in his bed in his tree house in the Kokiri Forest, sleeping peacefully. He heard a thump, and his eyes snapped open. He looked at his window, just in time to see something drop past it. His hand had gone to his sword, which was sitting beside his bed on the ground. He got up, sword in hand, and looked down out the window. He saw something below, sitting there. It looked much like a bomb, only, no light. More like a bowling ball.  
  
He went outside, and over to where the ball was. Bending down and picking it up, he looked at it. Odd. He thought. Shrugging, he took it back into his house and dropped it on the table, and put his sword on his back, and equipped all of his other things. He sighed and looked at the ball again. Picking it up once again, he examined it again. He tapped it with his knuckle, and he saw a bright flash. Then everything went black. 


	2. makover time....

Chapt. 2  
  
Link woke up and sat up. For a moment, he didn't notice he wasn't in his forest tree house anymore, but when he did, he was taken by surprise. He was sitting on a sidewalk, houses lining one side, and on the other side, a road. He stared as a car drove past. "wha-? Where am I?" He asked himself, staring around. He finally got to his feet and walked down the street. "This is definitely NOT Hyrule." he mumbled. A person passing him stared at him. With him saying stuff like Hyrule and wearing what he is, he was pretty out of place.  
  
He continued down the street, out into a larger one. More cars were zooming past, much faster than a horse carriage. He thought it was probably another quest from the sages or something, but he couldn't figure it out. What would he have to do in a place like this?  
  
He walked for awhile, getting stares from other people, and went into a parking lot of a plaza. "Would this be the local Marketplace?" He asked himself. As he walked along, he went into a store. The man behind the counter was looking at something, and didn't notice him come in. Link realized he had stepped into a clothing store, with various styles of clothing. Curious as to what was in this world, Link looked around. To his surprise, he couldn't find any tunics or gauntlets or some boots that were normal to him. All he found was jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts. The boy at the checkout counter looked up from what he was doing and gawked at Link. He was a young man with spiky hair which was blonde, and a t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"What's with the Halloween costume, man?" asked the boy. Link turned to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The get-up. Heh, you look like something straight out of the medieval era." He shook his head. "and I don't think other people are going to be so lenient about that huge knife you've got on your back."  
  
Link just stared at him. "my clothing is. wrong?" he asked the boy.  
  
The boy nodded. "yep. That's something I wouldn't touch with a 10 foot pole." He said, getting up off the chair he was sitting on. "How about we find you something nice to wear, huh? How much money do you have, dude?"  
  
Link took out his sack of Rupees and looked inside. "I have about 500 Rupees." He said, shrugging.  
  
"Rupees?" asked the boy. Link nodded and pulled out one of the shiny gems. "whoa man! Those are incredible! I've NEVER seen anything like it!" he took the Rupee and stared at it. "Gimme just one of these, and I'll let you have anything you want!"  
  
Link smiled. "Sure, keep it. Pretty cheap for clothing really." The boy pocketed the Rupee and pulled a pair of loose loking jeans off a rack, and a black shirt off another.  
  
"How about this?" he said, holding it up against Link to judge how it would look. "I think it'll suit you." Said the boy. "now go ditch those other things and change into these so I can see." He said, pointing to the change rooms.  
  
Link went inside one, and changed. All of his equipment was laying on the bench and he came out in the jeans and t-shirt. The boy gave a low whistle.  
  
"You look great man." He said, and Link smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Link said, looking in the mirror. He might just get to like this place. "I'll take these." He said, and picked up his gear. The boy handed him a bag to put his old things in, and cut the tags off of the new things.  
  
"Come back soon!" called the boy as Link walked out.  
  
A/N: now all I gotta do is get an idea for what he does next. anyone have some suggestions? 


	3. School? I hate school!

Chapt. 2  
  
Link walked along, and came upon a large building. There were several people outside it, talking and joking. He looked up, and near the top of the building, was a few words.  
  
".South S.S.. what's S.S. stand for?" he asked himself, and a few of the people looked at him.  
  
"Secondary School, dummy." Said one boy, regarding him quizzically. "What did you think?"  
  
Link shrugged and a woman in her mid 50's came out of the front doors.  
  
"Scatter!" said the same boy again, and all the people hurried out of the area to avoid being scolded by the woman.  
  
The woman walked up to Link. "And what do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Link stared at her. "Well?"  
  
"Class? Do you mean training? I've already proven my swordsmanship." He said.  
  
"Ha ha." She said. "Very funny young man. It's time to get to classes." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the building.  
  
"Hey! What-!?" Link gets pulled behind the woman, who was surprisingly strong for an old lady. "..."  
  
"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before." Asks the lady.  
  
"Uh. my name's Link." He replies.  
  
"Link? Link what?" She snaps.  
  
".." Link didn't have a last name(at least that I've found), so he went with the first thing that came to his mind. "Link Kokiri." He said.  
  
"Kokiri? That's an odd name." She didn't say anything about Kokiri being the Forest Children, which Link thought was probably a good thing. "Are you even registered?" she asked. They had gotten into the office, and she was looking through a file cabinet. "I can't find any 'Kokiri' here."  
  
Link stared at her, straightening his shirt, which she had made a mess of. "No. I'm NOT registered."  
  
"Alright, we'll register you." She said. "I know your name and stuff, you can go to class. There's an opening in the math class. portable six. Your teacher will be Mrs. Dunt."  
  
Link started to argue, but she pointed at the door in such a way that made him not want to disagree with the lady. He nodded reluctantly, and went outside. "Portable six? What's a portable?" he saw a little sign in a window of a small brown building, and it said 'portable 6'. He shrugged and walked over to the door.  
  
Inside, they were discussing angles.  
  
"All right. And opposite angles are equal, and corresponding.." Mrs. Dunt was saying. Ashley was writing it all down. Too much math! She thought. Can't we do something else? She was bored with doing the stupid assignments and everything. Ashley was a young girl, in grade nine, with blue eyes, and brown hair. She was pretty plain, except for her little secret.  
  
The door to the portable opened, and Ashley thought it was yet ANOTHER late student. Mrs. Dunt got pretty angry with the latecomers. A boy with blonde hair, and stunning eyes came into the portable, looking annoyed. He looked almost lost as well.  
  
Wow. new student? She wondered, watching the boy carefully.  
  
"yes?" asked Mrs. Dunt. The boy walked up to her. Ashley heard most of the conversation.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm a. new student." said the boy. Mrs. Dunt nodded.  
  
"You can sit with Ashley. She'll introduce you to some of the other students, and show you around the school." She motioned to a desk beside Ashley, and the boy nodded, making his way towards her and the desk.  
  
"Hi." he said nervously.  
  
"Hi." She replied, smiling. There was something about him that made her wonder.  
  
"I'm Link." He said. He wondered why he ever even came to the classroom anyway. He could have just left. Maybe he wanted to know more about where he was?  
  
"Ashley." She said, shaking his hand. Link set his bag of equipment down, but kept his hand on it, making sure no one took it. All his weapons were in there, and his good clothes. "What school did you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know the name of it." he said. Ashley stared at him.  
  
"You don't know the name of your old school?" she said inquiringly, and Link shook his head. "Alright.but that's kind of odd."  
  
"SHHHHHH. Ashley! Pay attention." Said Mrs. Dunt, as she wrote things up on the blackboard. Ashley shut up and copied it down. Link didn't seem to have come with anything but what was in the bag.  
  
"Aren't you going to copy it down?" she asked him. Link looked at the board.  
  
"With what?" He replied.  
  
"Paper and pen?" she said, handing him some paper and a blue pen.  
  
After class, the bell rang. Ashley got up, and Link handed her the pen. "Thanks." He said, even though he didn't get very much on the paper. They left the class together, Ashley insisted on introducing him to her friends. It was Lunch period, and Link didn't have a lunch, so Ashley gave him helf her sandwich, which he looked at oddly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him. The sandwich was sliced turkey meat and cheese.  
  
"I've never. had anything. like this." he replied, as they walked to a table towards three other people.  
  
"Man, what country are you from?" she said.  
  
Link was about to reply 'Hyrule', but she said hi to her friends first. 


	4. Music? allllrighty then.

Chapter 4  
  
(I know, I know. I've been not writing. Holidays and all. Anyway, here we go.)  
  
Link smiled at the three of Ashley's friends. They smile back.  
  
"New guy, huh? What's your name? I'm Allison." Allison was a large built girl with short brownish-blonde hair.  
  
"My name's Link." He replied.  
  
"That's Derek." Said Ashley, pointing at a boy with short black hair that was slicked up. "And Ai." She pointed at a Japanese girl with short black hair. They smiled.  
  
"And what school did you come from?" asked Derek.  
  
"He.uh. doesn't know." Replied Ashley before Link could say anything.  
  
"You don't know?" Said Ai. "How could you not know what school you were at?"  
  
"I just don't know." Replied Link, shrugging. He took a bite out of the half sandwich Ashley gave him. "Mmm.. That's not too bad." He said, and finished it. They all finished eating and Allison stood up.  
  
"I think it's time to go upstairs now." She said. "I need my French homework."  
  
"So do I." Said Derek. So they all got up and headed to the stairs. Ashley needed to get her own work from her locker. She needed her Clarinet and Folder.  
  
"I'll go with you." Said Link, following Ashley.  
  
"Alright. Do you have Music?" She asked.  
  
"Music? Next? You mean as a class?" he'd caught on to most of the school stuff quick by listening to them talk.  
  
Ashley nodded. "Yeah, a class. What else?" Link thought it over and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I have Music next." He said, grinning. Maybe he'd be able to play his Ocarina.  
  
Ashley opened her locker and took out her folder and Clarinet. "Mr. Lavec has a lot of room left over for new students. So he won't mind in the least if you join in without notice." She said, smiling. "what do you play?" she asked him as they walked to the music room.  
  
"I play Ocarina." He replied.  
  
"Ocarina? Really? Cool." They went down the hallway to the music room and opened the door. There were a few kids in there, but not many. Ashley went with Link to tell Mr. Lavec.  
  
"Who's this?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I'm Link. Kokiri." He hesitated a moment with his 'last name', and Ashley looked at him oddly.  
  
"Welcome to class Link." Said Mr. Lavec. "You can sit with Ai and Ashley." He said. "what instrument do you play?" he asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh, I can play Ocarina." Replied Link, taking the Ocarina of Time out of the bag he was still carrying.  
  
"That's a nice instrument." Said Mr. Lavec. "Pretty too. I like the sound those make." He smiled. "Nice to have you here."  
  
Link nodded and followed Ashley to sit at the end of the second row.  
  
"Good spot for you, Link. Right there." Said Mr. Lavec, nodding.  
  
Link sat at the very end of the row and shoved his bag under the chair. He stared around the room. There were instruments all over on shelves and everything. There was a stand in front of him with music on it. Mr. Lavec came over and handed him some music. "I didn't think I had any around, but here's some Ocarina music." He said. Link thanked him and looked at the music.  
  
"I think I'll play something." He said, and he put the Ocarina to his lips and played 'Saria's Song'. Mr. Lavec heard it and looked up at him.  
  
"Very well done, Link." Said Mr. Lavec when he had finished. Link laughed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Just a song I learned as a kid." He said. The room was full now with people practicing.  
  
An hour and a half later, they came out of the music room. "you're good, Link." Said Ashley. "Where'd you learn to play?" she asked.  
  
"I kinda taught myself, really." Replied link. They were both on their way to the gym. Link decided to have all classes with Ashley. He may as well. 


End file.
